


Dolls Of Fire Emblem: Camilla

by Silver7165



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Latex, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver7165/pseuds/Silver7165
Summary: The second part of my Dolls Of Fire Emblem Series! This time with Camilla being summoned to her new fate as a doll hero, will she take it well or not?





	Dolls Of Fire Emblem: Camilla

It had been two weeks since Tharja had been summoned and dollified by the summoner, placed on display and pleasured into a blank doll state, covered in sexy latex and squeezed into a display box, and only about a week since she had fully surrendered to it.. She thought to herself as she walked through the museum, out of her box for day, though she had come to love the chains placed on her in there.. And the views of the crowds.

Her body, latex covered breasts and butt swayed as she walked, the latex having shaped itself into heels by her feet, giving her a sensual sway as he walked, open pussy and lips always on display and her long black hair bouncing against the black latex on her back, as she walked downstairs into basement.

The summoner looked up and smiled as Tharja reached the bottom of the stairs, looking over his pictures and finishing the setup for his next summoning, Orbs placed down, spells in place “Oh Tharja, Soon you’ll be joined by another one of your friends” he said smiling as he approaches her, running his hands over her boobs and vaginas, although Tharja couldn’t speak, He could tell from her trembling and moving into him she loves the sensations.. But he wouldn’t play with her quite yet… That could come after the summoning, He thought as he went to the circle, His doll besides him as he began chanting.

Camilla stepped out of the blinding light, A new summoner, she thought to herself… I wonder what other heroes have already be summoned, Maybe they would be up for some fun with me, she thought as she light went away, leaving her in the basement, black armour and axe in hand with her long purple hair falling down, allowing her to see the summoner, and the doll of Tharja, Letting out a little gasp as she saw her.

“Oh Tharja” she said striding over on her, “You look… so much better” she says with a giggle, running her hand over her breast, eliciting the same moans as anyone else would, before turning to the summoner “Was this your doing?” She asks smiling at him.

“Uhmm.. uhh” The summoner said moving back against the wall, realising he forgot to put down a shielding rune, and now the large, busty woman with an axe, with her friend dollified was bearing down on him. “Y..yes I did do it! But she enjoys it!” he said as he ended up against the wall, Camilla looking down on him “Hmmm, you did you say” she says giving him a stern glance that caused his gut to sink… “Great! She looks sexier than ever!” Camilla says hugging the summoner into her ample busom, dropping her axe on the ground, causing his stomach to rise quite a bit more than it dropped. “She looks just darling, and like she loves it!.. Do you think I can, have a go with her?” She asks with a sly smile.

“Uhh, yes sure!” The summoner said, quickly picking up her axe and placing it on the table, out of reach “go play with her as you wish! And enjoy!” Camilla smiled and pressed down on his nose “Thank you dear, I’ll enjoy her” she says as she walks towards Camilla, stripping down her black armour and underwear, before being naked as she presses against Tharja, rubbing her breasts over Tharja’s latex covered busom, causing the doll to moan greatly, her excitement rising as she sees what will be happen to her.

“Oh Tharja…” Camilla said leaning in, smooching onto her plastic open lips and running her hands over her breasts, running a hand over her opened pussy lips too, making the doll shake in excitement, “You don’t know how much i’ve wanted this sweet body of yours” She said as her fingers slipped within the dolls pussy, driving her towards climax more than happily as their bodies, entwined, boobs bounced and lips pressed, the doll wrapping around her too, wanting the source of pleasure as close to her as possible, as she felt herself coming close to cumming to the fingers entering her so quickly..

However as the encounter went on… things began to happen, the black substance on Tharja, the soft latex spread over her began to spread onto Camilla, from her breasts on hers, and running from her vagina over her fingers, with her eyes closed she didn’t even realise, too busy entranced with the beautiful body of Tharja, only noticing how things started feeling so much better, cool and slick, entrancing as her arms felt so much better, and her breasts so much hotter, Tharja began fingering her back, spreading the latex around her pussy, opening it wide and keeping it open with the latex, making Camilla moan hot and heavy as it went on.

Soon her body from the neck down was covered, It felt so good to her, cool and slick as she rubbed so effortlessly against Tharja, both melting into beautiful lovely pleasure together as they came multiple times, latex covered fingers sliding so easily into Latex opened pussies, to match the dark purple ends of Tharja’s Latex Suit, her arms and legs turned to a light pink, just like her hair, as this kissed the latex spread over her face, leaving her hair but soon opening her lips wide in an O just Tharja’s, making her open her eyes as their making up turns into them rubbing together, but too late… as the latex covers her eyes, fully dollifying her just like Tharja.

She moves away from Tharja, now able to see like her just past the black latex over her eyes, her pussy leaking and body pleasure by the latex rubbing over her, Looking at Tharja and the summoner walking upstairs, She feels pressed to move along, trying to think about her current situation but… something about it… the latex, the pleasure, made her simply follow along.

When she reached the top of the stairs she gasped, moving next to the summoner, looking a Tharja, Chains around her arms and neck, moaning and shaking as a metal rod entered her slick doll pussy, spreading it open and filling her with pleasure… as well as the display box next to her, suddenly, the summoner placed his hands on her shoulder, and began walking her towards the box “You’re such a good doll Camilla, So good to not resist the latex” He said as she pushed her into the box “Here, this will be your reward for being so good, just like beautiful Tharja” As the chains wrapped around her arms and neck, Camilla wanted to fight but.. Something in her stopped it, she couldn’t fight back… She wanted it.

Soon the rod entered her too, bringing her to quick climax.. And another.., and another. Melting her mind so quickly as her moans escape her lips, seeing herself turning just like Tharja, those ideas of fighting and resisting evaporated so quickly, being reduced to pleasure… servitude… beauty, she had to be more beautiful than her dolly sister Tharja after all, It wouldn’t do to be second best.

The summoner smiled as he watched the two displayed doll girls moaning and shaking under their pleasure, with their newfound docility and movement too… he could make a lot of money off them, and have a lot of fun.

The next day the museum was awash with people again, Full of crowds to see the new dolls, both in their boxes and… for a large fee, and even more intimate experience, in back rooms one or both of them could satisfy you so well, Lips and pussy open for any dick or pussy offered to them by the inhabitants of the city, filling them with pleasure and cum, and of course, spending the night being pleasured… or serving their summoner master.

The summoner smiled, the competition to pleasure him and others, to be the best doll kept the two from thinking of resistance even more, the constant pleasure and fucking would keep them forever as docile… Weak… Beautiful dolls, he thought as they both kneeled down at his legs, running their lips along his cock, he could only think of which beauty he would get next for his display, And how he could turn them, just like these two.


End file.
